Ce cruel jeu d'enfant
by Selina C
Summary: Il avait depuis longtemps renié ce monde qui l'effrayait et au sein duquel il se sentait si abandonné. Et malgré la faible lueur vacillante qui brillait dans son sillage, les mauvais souvenirs finissaient toujours par ressurgir.
1. Crédits et NDA

_**VEUILLEZ LIRE L'ENSEMBLE DE CE QUI SUIT, C'EST VRAIMENT IMPORTANT. MERCI.**_

* * *

><p>Titre : <span>Ce cruel jeu d'enfant<span>

Rating : Teenager (ou Restreint)

Genres : Drame - Romance - Shonen-aï

Crédits : L'univers de même que les personnages de PH ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Jun Mochizuki. Moi, je me contente juste de faire joujou avec. J'évoque malgré tout certaines scènes du manga original, bien que je me réapproprie/remanie leur contexte. D'autre part, je vous conseille de bien connaître les scans afin de comprendre toutes les subtilités du scénario. Le titre de l'histoire ainsi que l'ambiance du prologue s'inspirent de la chanson "Eva", du groupe Nightwish. Présence possible de OCs qui, aussi peu originaux soient-ils, restent miens. Ceci est une histoire de FICTION : toutes ressemblances avec des personnes, des faits réels ou une autre œuvre (de quelque nature qu'elle soit) sont purement fortuites.

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteure<span> :

Saloute, jeune inconscient qui s'est perdu entre ces lignes. Après quelques temps de latence, j'innove le fandom _Pandora Hearts_ sur ce site. Mais avant de vous jeter le prélude en pleine face, j'aimerais bien revenir sur quelques points importants avec vous (merci de tout lire) :

- Premièrement, puisqu'il s'agit là d'une fiction longue, je me permets de faire une page dédiée aux crédits que je ne m'amuse pas à les réecrire à chaque fois. Pour optimiser mon temps, voyez-vous ? Puis ça me permets de vous tenir la jambe comme j'aime une seule fois plutôt qu'à répétition. Alors je vous demande juste un chouïa de concentration pour aujourd'hui puis je vous laisse tranquille à l'avenir, ça vous convient ?

- Deuxièmement, le plus important : **le rating n'est pas une guirlande de noël**. S'il est là, c'est pour une bonne raison. J'ai mis "T" car j'estime qu'avec notre société actuelle, les propos tenus lors de ce récit sont lisibles pour un adolescent un tant soit peu informé. En revanche, si vous êtes très jeune, sensible et/ou facilement impressionnable, je vous déconseille la lecture de cette fic. **Ceci sera l'unique avertissement**. De la même manière, l'ensemble de la trame sera très contrastée : c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura autant de fluffly***** (shonen-aï oblige) que de passages beaucoup plus rudes. Donc méfiez-vous à tout moment car **je ne vous préviendrais pas**. Attendez-vous a avoir autant des scènes choupinou-kawaï que de sujets plus matures. C'est tout.

Vous voilà prévenus. Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus à l'avenir et renierai toute responsabilité en cas de plainte. Merci de votre compréhension.

* * *

><p><strong>MERCI D'AVOIR LU CECI JUSQU'AU BOUT.<strong> Maintenant, libre à vous de continuer... ou non. Sinon, j'suis gentille comme fille, j'vous promets. Euh, il y a quelqu'un ?

Je vous embrasse fort les plumes, canetons de tous horizons et à peluche.

Selina.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> fluff/fluffy : _C'est l'histoire mignonne à souhait qui fait sourire bêtement les jeunes filles et les rend molles comme des marshmallows. Souvent à propos d'enfants, le mot "fluff" ou "fluffy" désigne toute scène attendrissante et/ou infantilisante. _(Source : Etude fanfiction)


	2. Prélude - Une ombre sans soleil

**Mise à jour le 28 décembre 2015.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ce cruel jeu d'enfant<span>**

* * *

><p>Prélude – <span>Une ombre sans soleil<span>

La solitude… qu'est-ce que cette solitude ?

Partout où il tente de s'enfuir, c'est la même sensation, présente sans trêve ni drapeau blanc. Un vide. Un manque. Cette sensation qui s'ancre chaque jour un peu plus au sein de sa chair. Elle lui colle au cœur, au corps, marchant dans chacun de ses pas. Qu'importe l'attente, qu'importent les pleurs, les supplications, les mains tendues vers l'immensité céleste : aucun ami n'existe ici-bas afin d'appeler son nom. Il n'y a que lui. Lui, l'obscurité… et ces murmures. Bruissement de fond perpétuel qui bourdonne horriblement à l'intérieur de son crâne. Des consciences indépendantes s'exprimant à longueur de journée. Elles hurlent, blâment, persiflent, gémissent, sanglotent puis soupirent. Entités improbables qui l'isolent de la réalité, accentuant ce trou béant à la poitrine.

Il prend alors son envol, rêve d'un monde au loin. Autre que le sien. Autre que le leur celui de ces humains entre lesquels il circule douloureusement, iceux qui le ridiculisent au plus haut point. Abjecte différence. Bizarrerie délurée. Sa place ne se trouve nullement parmi les Hommes. Elle réside vers un quelque part immatériel, un recoin fictif de son esprit habité par ces plusieurs fantômes volubiles. Que quelqu'un les fasse taire. Ne serait-ce qu'un jour. Qu'une heure. Qu'une minute. Voire une seconde. Une misérable petite seconde, si intangible et insignifiante à l'échelle de toute une existence. Il fantasme ce répit fabuleux avec ferveur : son objectif ultime, ses monts et merveilles suprêmes. Reste à convaincre les lois inéluctables de l'Univers.

La solitude… toujours cette solitude.

Cette vieille compagne, la seule alliée qui ne le quitte jamais. Même perdu au milieu de ces milliers de gens, il ne se révèle rien d'autre qu'une silhouette translucide qui flotte au creux de l'atmosphère immuable. Une enveloppe éthérée errant mollement. Malgré la foule, tout l'éloigne de ses semblables. Il observe leur démarche fendre l'espace sauf qu'il ne les distingue pas véritablement. D'incongrues sphères d'ambre obstruent leur figure. Elles ne les transpercent aucunement, non. Elles appartiennent au décor, à la façon d'un objet, d'un animal ou d'un végétal. Éléments permanents du paysage, indiscernables pour le mortel lambda. Elles ne s'offrent qu'à lui, lors d'un ballet au tempo lent qui parsème les alentours de taches d'or impalpables. Lorsqu'il clôt les paupières, elles disparaissent. Quand il les ouvre, leur nombre parait s'être multiplié.

À travers deux gouttelettes cuivrées, il devine les œillades emplies de malveillance à l'égard de sa personne. Pourquoi tant d'aigreur, de mépris ? Que lui reprochent-ils ? Souvent son regard farouche entraperçoit des inconnus dont les visages rayonnent l'espoir, lui inspirant une tendre souffrance. Une délectable jalousie. Cette curieuse lueur, d'une infinie douceur, devient comme un feu qui lui rappelle que la noirceur de son âme et de ses yeux effraie la lumière des cieux. Il vogue donc en rythme avec le flux aérien, durant une quête aussi définie que les roulis évanescents d'une source claire.

La solitude… pourquoi cette solitude ?

Menaces, promesses et bonnes intentions pavent l'enfer. Le temps enserre ses espérances avant de les briser. Elles se disloquent tels des os que l'on broierait à fleur de dalle. Soudain, le désir flétrit. Laisse une coque dénuée de vitalité, une carcasse plaignant ses appétences marcescentes. Il faut tout oublier. La convoitise d'obtenir, l'aspiration à entreprendre. Jusqu'au souffle de détermination qui guide un chemin. Simple mensonge, vaine plaisanterie. Le seul air qui ravitaille son organisme écrase les poumons et sclérose les côtes. L'unique course bonne à entamer sera celle qui l'enlisera au plus profond de ténèbres éternelles, à l'abri de nitescence opaline ou de clarté astrale.

Il a toujours été celui qui semble étrange, condamné à une dimension qu'il ne peut guère partager avec un autre. Il se demande cependant pourquoi tous le haïssent autant. Il a beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, il ne parvient pas à élaborer une réponse définitive. Ou bien si, seulement celle-ci ne demeure point satisfaisante… tout en sonnant comme parfaitement irréfutable. De guerre lasse, il cède pour y croire lui-même. Une phrase courte qui résume toute l'absurdité de son être. Une réplique atroce fatalité.

Quelques mots cinglants. Cruels.

« C'est pourtant évident, Leo : ta vie n'est qu'un poison. »


	3. Chapitre un - Prémices uchroniques

**Mise à jour le 28 décembre 2015.**

* * *

><p>Nombre de mots : plus ou moins six mille.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapitre premier – <span>Prémices uchroniques<span>

Elliot Nightray scrutait les alentours, pensif : cette fin de semaine paraissait des plus austères. La voûte céleste se voilait de gris, l'espace semblait parfaitement figé, dénué de vent ravivant les environs. L'automne offrait une toute nouvelle palette de nuances à ce paysage changeant et faisait rougir quelques feuilles esseulées. Accrochées à leurs branches rabougries, elles entamaient leur ultime danse macabre à travers l'éther avant de s'achever mollement contre la terre. Cet environnement en perdition mais coloré inspirait moult réflexions aussi moroses qu'inutiles au jeune homme. Il avait sincèrement hâte de retrouver son chez lui afin de revenir au calme après de ternes jours de cours. Son œil hagard sillonna le reste de l'assemblée, abattue et l'estomac criant famine durant la dernière heure de la matinée, avec un professeur d'économie tout sauf captivant. Enfin, il loucha sur son voisin. Sa mâchoire inférieure formait un trou béant lors d'un bâillement interminable, amorphe et déconnecté du monde. Le premier soupira. Son valet était incorrigible.

Les gens se laissaient souvent duper par ses énormes binocles ronds qui lui conféraient des allures d'intello un peu bohème. Seulement, il n'en était rien. À la longue, Leo se révélait être quelqu'un de plutôt tête en l'air, voire même d'exagérément distrait. En effet, il n'affectionnait guère la réalité. Il restait très péniblement attentif en classe, sa concentration dérivant bien vite vers diverses rêveries et autres divagations fantasmagoriques. Le petit rat de bibliothèque préférait largement ses histoires de fiction à ses manuels d'études. Il n'était pas plus stupide qu'un autre, sauf qu'il n'avait nullement soif de connaissance. À contrario de son maître.

Le jeune aristocrate se dévouait corps et âme à ses devoirs de lycéen, même si son travail assidu frôlait la limite de la névrose. Elliot se présentait comme un perfectionniste psychorigide éternellement insatisfait de ses propres efforts. Dans chaque activité qu'il entreprenait, que cela fût l'école, l'escrime ou la musique, il visait toujours l'excellence. Non pas qu'il avait quelque chose à prouver à quiconque, c'était dans sa nature. Exigeant. Borné. Peut-être fou, parfois.

L'ambiance tanguait sous une vague anesthésiante qui englobait toute l'assistance. Même le jeune héritier commençait à franchement se décourager. Quel tableau navrant. L'épuisement enserrant ses camarades ainsi que le ton monocorde de l'enseignant l'horripilaient au plus haut point. Cette carence en vigueur le faisait gesticuler sur sa chaise : il avait besoin d'action. De passion dans les propos, de détermination dans les gestes. D'une personne portant son métier jusqu'au creux de son sang à l'exemple de l'instituteur d'histoire dont l'éloquence fougueuse n'en terminait jamais d'ébaudir l'adolescent. Et non de cet impotent visser sur son siège, le dos raide comme un piquet contre son dossier, qui marmonnait ses notes de façon approximative pendant un soliloque entrecoupé de « euh » et de « hum » pour simuler un moment d'hésitation.

La cloche tintinnabula, annonçant midi et la délivrance d'Elliot. Les élèves se pressaient au milieu des couloirs, se réunissant en un insupportable fatras sonore. Au cœur de cet afflux circulaient le maître et son valet. À plusieurs reprises, des œillades – tantôt malveillantes, tantôt intéressées – fusaient dans leur direction. Après tout, la réputation désastreuse de la famille Nightray se propageait jusqu'entre les murs du prestigieux établissement de Lutwidge. Et si celle-ci suscitait moquerie ou dédain de la part des plus endoctrinés par la sainte parole de papa et maman (il ne manquerait plus que leur rejeton développât un esprit critique), l'inaccessibilité du dernier-né de cette lignée de parjures attisait de temps à autre la curiosité de quelques-uns. Rectification : de quelques-unes. Car, oui, ce fait se déclenchait en majorité chez la gent féminine.

Étonnamment.

Le duo passait outre tout cela, s'orientant au sein de ce dédale humain. Une pensée taraudait le plus grand et ce n'était en aucun cas le voyeurisme hautain de ses détracteurs. Il lorgna son servant quelques secondes sans jamais stopper sa marche. Celui-ci paraissait bizarre. Plus que d'habitude. Elliot ralentit petit à petit sa course tout en essayant de repérer les différences notables dans l'attitude de son acolyte. Sa posture ne divergeait point de l'accoutumée : foulée nonchalante, deux ou trois écrits entre les pognes, le nez subtilement planté au plafond et, par-dessus tout, l'expression indescriptible. Il fallait dire, avec un rideau capillaire pareil devant le minois, impossible de sonder les humeurs du petit domestique. Si seulement cet amas charbonneux n'existait pas, peut-être parviendrait-il à discerner sur les traits du petit brun ce qui lui insufflait cette intuition inopinée. Le jeune noble s'inclina bientôt sur son serviteur afin de le dévisager avec précision, arrêtant du coup leur paisible traversée de la bâtisse. Quelque chose clochait, il s'agissait là d'une certitude. Toutefois, il ne repérait pas quoi. Alors qu'il dodelinait la caboche d'un air un peu bêta, cette introspection injustifiée devenait rapidement lassante pour l'épié.

« Je peux t'aider, Elliot ?

- Hum, c'est juste… Tu… Non, rien. »

Brillant argument, Nightray.

Leo leva les yeux au ciel – supputait-il tout du moins, de ce qu'il entrapercevait entre ses nombreuses mèches rebelles – puis reprit son chemin sans quémander son reste, sous les globes écarquillés de son interlocuteur. Se faire snober tel un gueux par son valet n'était aucunement une nouveauté. Cependant, cela l'exaspérait toujours autant. Que d'impertinence chez ce petit être incongru ! Suite à une expiration volontairement bruyante, l'aristocrate emboîta le pas de l'insolent jusqu'à revenir à son niveau. Ce dernier supposait sans difficulté que son maitre le zieutait de manière intempestive avec une trogne d'ahuri. Face à cela, il feignit l'indifférence. Finalement blasé par son propre comportement obsessionnel, le noble cessa son examen visuel intensif, non sans un claquement de langue frustré. Il ne saisissait pas ce qui troublait son ami et cela l'énervait. Pourquoi tant de cachotteries ? Cela en devenait presque offensant…

* * *

><p>Affublée d'un napperon cotonneux, la pupille pâlotte du minuscule disque astral glissait déjà derrière la ligne imaginaire de l'horizon, phénomène relatif à l'arrière-saison dont les nuits froides s'allongeaient progressivement en prévision de l'hiver. La ville irradiait à la manière d'un gigantesque miroir abîmé par les âges sous la clarté orangée un peu faiblarde et la dentelle en grisaille d'une fin de journée. Les passants se raréfiaient à travers les rues de Réveil tandis qu'une rafale subite chutait à fleur de dalle. Au détour du grand boulevard, un fiacre solitaire se déplaçait lentement sur le pavé. Le trajet demeurait cadencé par le crissement discret des roues et le tintement aigu des fers des chevaux qui frappaient le sol, ritournelle en deux temps résonnant de façon régulière contre le parterre artificiel. Pendant que le décor citadin défilait à la fenêtre, il tardait au jeune héritier de rejoindre la maison familiale afin de profiter de ses deux jours de repos hebdomadaires. Lors de son incessant entêtement à vouloir comprendre, il considérait son valet d'une moue dépitée, ce dernier assis face à lui (la place d'à côté étant réservée à la malle contenant sa rapière), le visage totalement dissimulé par les pages d'un livre imposant.<p>

En vérité, cela faisait la seizième fois qu'il relisait la même phrase sans réellement déceler une signification décente. Il s'essayait tellement à la déchiffrer que les termes ne portaient dorénavant plus aucun sens apparent. Il devinait le regard de l'aristocrate posé sur lui, ce qu'il tenta d'ignorer tout au long du voyage. D'un geste qu'il désira naturel, le lecteur ajusta son col qui claustrait son larynx, de violentes bouffées grisantes envahissant soudain l'intégralité de son organisme. Heureusement pour lui, sa tignasse volumineuse de même que sa capacité à – plus ou moins – bien contrôler ses émotions bernaient à merveille les soupçons de son voisin. Même s'il avouait volontiers l'avoir sous-estimé : jamais il n'aurait prédit qu'Elliot le suspectât de la sorte alors qu'il semblait le stoïcisme incarné. Contemplait-il enfin autre chose que son nombril ? Bizarre, connaissant la bête. Quoi qu'il en fût, l'intérêt brusque de son maître pour sa personne n'arrangeait nullement ses affaires. Étrangement, il souhaitait atteindre le manoir au plus vite.

Plusieurs minutes après, son vœu s'accomplissait. Le véhicule desservit le binôme devant la résidence ducale principale. À peine avaient-ils débarqué que tout le personnel se rua aussitôt sur eux afin de s'occuper de leurs bagages – modestes, en somme, car ni l'un ni l'autre n'éprouvaient la nécessité d'emporter sa vie avec lui pour deux misérables jours. En revanche, le jeune héritier tenu à remonter lui-même la solide caisse sombre protégeant sa chère épée, comme à chaque à fois. Et, comme à chaque fois, à travers le corridor qui les menait en direction de sa chambre, l'adolescent pensait à voix haute, sachant son servant sur ses talons. Monologuait. Expirait. Bougonnait. Se souvenait.

« Je ne dois pas non plus oublier de saluer mère… »

Le garçon débitait ses réflexions profondes d'un ton détaché, bien loin de ce qui se déroulait derrière lui. Il renoua néanmoins avec le monde extérieur lorsqu'un bruit sourd retentit brutalement, le faisant virevolter sur lui-même par réflexe. D'abord incrédule, il détailla le bouquin déployé sur le tapis avant de reporter son attention sur son propriétaire. Ce dernier s'était statufié, les prunelles rivées au plancher, les bras privés de l'ouvrage qu'il soutenait un peu plus tôt. Lui-même perplexe, Leo garda ses coudes subtilement pliés, les phalanges grelottantes, ne se rappelant aucunement de ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre le moment où il marchait et celui où son roman lui avait échappé.

« Tu es certain que ça va ?

- Ce n'est rien. Une seconde d'égarement. »

Son vis-à-vis arqua un sourcil, sceptique. À vrai dire, cette alternative restait plausible : l'étourderie de son ami était telle qu'il serait capable d'oublier son propre prénom l'espace d'un instant. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, la déconcentration ne se révélait point la seule fautive. Afin d'appuyer ses propos, le serviteur s'apprêta à récupérer son bien. En se penchant, son rachis flancha, sa mirette frémit. Ses jambes vacillèrent tant et si bien qu'il crut tomber à genoux. Avant de finir étalé en étoile au milieu du passage, Elliot lui agrippa la main pour qu'il n'aille pas se rétamer lamentablement contre le lambris. Et un détail choqua instantanément le noble : ses doigts étaient glacés. Le petit roturier voulu libérer son senestre or son maître accentua son emprise sur icelui.

« Regarde-moi. »

La tête baissée, l'interpellé refusa d'accéder à sa requête et fuit ses yeux. Impatienté, il happa la joue de l'insurgé au sein de sa paume valide pour le forcer à relever la figure. Au contact de sa peau, ses doutes se confirmèrent. Depuis ce matin, sa conduite paraissait trop formelle, ses réponses trop laconiques. Qu'était-il advenu de la furie railleuse qui persiflait à chaque opportunité ? Affichant un air neutre, le plus grand déclara simplement :

« Tu es brûlant. »

L'intéressé manifesta zéro réaction. Dans l'optique d'assurer ses conclusions, l'héritier souhaita tâter le front de son ami. Son poing para d'un coup sec le poignet de son maître afin qu'il n'approchât jamais sa frange hirsute. Cela l'excédait qu'un tiers le tripotât de manière aussi familière. Il repoussa avec rudesse l'étreinte de son interlocuteur en grognant puis se détourna de lui, certifiant qu'il se sentait bien. Que croyait-il, sérieusement ? Qu'il était en sucre ? En parfaite contradiction avec ses dires, son crâne tomba lourdement au creux de l'épaule de l'aristocrate, les membres fébriles. Elliot savait qu'il s'efforçait à ne pas haleter, ce qui le chagrinait légèrement. Pourquoi niait-il jusqu'au bout ? Refusait-il de se reposer sur lui à ce point ? Enfin, là n'était guère le dilemme. Lors d'un raisonnement génial, le bien-portant fit remarquer au malade qu'il devait peut-être s'allonger. Il palpa gentiment sa nuque.

« Tu peux marcher ?

- Je vais bien.

Super, ça répond vraiment à ma question. »

Subodorant que le souffrant ne remuerait pas davantage, il ne déduisit d'autre solution que celle de le surélever à bout de bras. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, bien entendu. Une opposition survint de suite au moment de s'emparer de la hanche du concerné. Indisposé à une quelconque coopération, ce dernier se crispa dès qu'il comprit l'objectif de la manœuvre. Il déclinait toute aide. Hors de question de postuler pour le rôle de la pucelle en danger.

« Ne joue pas au chevalier avec moi, Nightray. »

Feula-t-il avec une certaine véhémence. Que croyait-il faire, au juste ? Le prénommé n'en démordit nullement, combattant le feu par le feu.

« Et toi, ne parle pas comme si tu étais encore dans de bonnes dispositions pour jouer au plus malin. »

Voilà qui n'était point dépourvu de clairvoyance. Forcé d'accepter la réalité ainsi que la détérioration passagère de ses fonctions physiologiques, le garçon laissa son sauveur obtenir gain de cause. Le petit brun geignit tout de même de mécontentement quand qu'il perçut une main sous ses genoux et que ses pieds lévitèrent au-dessus de la terre ferme. Elliot souffla. Il fallait toujours se débrouiller soi-même, ici. Encombré de la sorte, il fut obligé de lâcher sa précieuse boîte en plant. Il souleva le grabataire sur plusieurs mètres, celui-ci dorénavant au bord du malaise vagal. Presque arrivés, il ne manquait plus qu'à ouvrir la porte avant leur destination finale. Malhabile, le porteur tenta d'actionner la poignée avec son avant-bras tout en maintenant le corps en équilibre près de lui. Il accomplit quasiment son but que, suite à un faux mouvement, il envoya malencontreusement la tempe du patraque se cogner contre l'encadrement de l'huis. Il déglutit confusément.

« Euh, pardon. »

Seul un long râle d'agonie vrombit. L'adolescent valétudinaire semblait démantibulé de toute part. Son cou ballottait piteusement de droite à gauche alors qu'il dépérissait. Après s'être faufilé dans l'embrasure, le jeune homme installa Leo sur son lit, celui-ci toujours littéralement lymphatique. Le maître retira les lunettes de son valet de même que ses chaussures, puisque les semelles sur les draps le révulsaient plus que tout. Subséquemment, il se figea une minute où l'ambiance demeura rythmée par la respiration laborieuse de l'inconscient. Elliot l'étudia de haut en bas, mal à l'aise de ne pouvoir que le fixer sans agir. Il desserra le nœud de son uniforme afin de délivrer sa trachée.

« Pas étonnant que tu suffoques : tu es complètement compressé, là-dedans ! »

L'aristocrate délia le premier bouton de la chemise de son domestique, espérant que cela le soulageât un minimum.

« On va t'enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable. »

Cette déclaration interpella le concerné. Il était vrai qu'il se sentait cruellement à l'étroit à l'intérieur de la veste blanche officielle du lycée. Il papillonna des paupières afin de guigner son ami qui fouillait les fonds de sa penderie personnelle avant d'en extraire un vieux pyjama. Quand il s'avança à nouveau du baldaquin, Elliot jaugea un instant son camarade. Le pauvre planait à quinze mille lieux, la carcasse éparpillée sur le matelas telle une poupée disloquée. L'héritier courba l'échine dans sa direction, la mine indécise.

« Tu peux te déshabiller tout seul ou je dois aussi le faire pour toi ? »

Pas tellement d'accord quant à cette seconde initiative, son serviteur éprouva sa vive désapprobation en offrant un beau crochet du droit à l'intrépide, dont la pommette rosit suite au coup.

« Ça répond à ta question ? »

Furibond, Elliot se munit d'un ample oreiller, bien décidé à abréger – radicalement, certes – le supplice de l'impudent. Malgré son état pitoyable, l'œillade que dardaient les orbes vitreuses de la petite dépouille signifiait clairement : « approche, que je te pende avec tes propres tripes ». Prit de pitié (ou de peur), le noble se ravisa, non sans un soupir consterné. Il se sépara de son arme en mousseline qu'il cala tout contre le souffreteux puis lui confia l'habit de nuit. Il prit ensuite congé de l'alité afin qu'il puisse se dévêtir en toute sérénité. Une fois sorti, le jeune homme était penaud. Quelle violence, alors qu'il cherchait juste à l'aider ! Il ne pensait pas à mal. Il n'empêchait qu'il se sentait incroyablement idiot, dorénavant. Qui savait ce que Leo avait compris de travers... L'épéiste chassa ses interrogations pour se recentrer sur sa lame et le récit du rêveur.

Au cours de son périple, il croisa l'une des nombreuses servantes déambulant au cœur la maisonnée à qui il préjugea bon de raconter sa mésaventure. En conséquence, il lui réclama poliment une bassine d'eau plus deux ou trois serviettes. Soucieuse de la santé de son jeune collègue, la femme acquiesça promptement et détala dans le sens opposé. De son côté, Elliot s'en retourna réacquérir leurs affaires abandonnées au milieu du chemin puis regagna sa chambre. Le temps de parcourir l'aller-retour, le malade était déjà changé et abrité sous l'édredon, un linge humide sur le front, la dame à son chevet. Elle s'adressa aussitôt au jeune milord.

« Désirez-vous que nous le transférions jusqu'à ses appartements, monsieur ? »

_Ses __appartements_ ? Son placard, elle voulait dire.

« Non, il sera mieux ici. »

En effet, les deux garçons occupaient un dortoir commun à l'internat mais faisaient pièce à part une fois revenus au domaine Nightray. Elliot remercia chaleureusement la demoiselle pour son soutien. Celle-ci sourit joliment. Au sein de la demeure ducale, le benjamin se révélait très apprécié par l'ensemble des employés. Si le jeune aristocrate semblait têtu et n'avait pour hantise que l'honneur de sa fratrie, il exécrait les traitements de faveur à son égard dû à son rang social. Il respectait chacune des personnes à son service en tant qu'individu même. Ayant encore des obligations à remplir, Elliot pria à la chambrière de veiller sur son valet durant sa torpeur, ce qu'elle accepta sans tergiverser.

* * *

><p>Leo s'agitait paresseusement sous les couvertures alors qu'il émergeait petit à petit. Il se sentait comateux et conservait la désagréable impression que ses méninges se muaient en une gigantesque bouilloire chuintante au bord de l'implosion. Ses perceptions s'affolaient, attribuant à son cerveau des indications contradictoires en permanence. Parfois, la touffeur intolérable apparaissait tel un étau moite qui le poussait à rejeter les draps au loin. Plus tard, le froid mordait sa chair avec hardiesse, la parsemait de frissons continus, l'invitant à s'emmitoufler derechef de toutes les couches de tissu à sa disposition. La fièvre le baladait d'une sensation à une autre, vicieuse. Taquine, elle se divertissait de son mal. Le garçon voguait au fond d'un berceau d'ambiguïté, ouvert sur un quelque part irrémédiablement brouillon et passablement dépourvu de sens. Allégorie trouble – quoique convenablement représentative – de l'état d'esprit actuel. Larges flots d'instabilité secouant l'univers avec indolence. Fabuleux torrent de confusion attachant la lucidité à ses remous survoltés. Il lutta pour remonter à contre-courant vers la surface.<p>

Au moment d'enfin battre les volets de ses yeux, ce ne fut point son ami qu'il découvrit à l'examiner mais une belle blonde qui lui accorda un sourire aimable. Cette dernière s'enquit de sa condition, lui servit d'appui pour le redresser contre le sommier puis lui proposa un plat chaud. L'intéressé examina la nourriture, se demandant s'il avait vraiment faim ou non. Il saisit tout de même l'assiette proposée. Tandis qu'il se sustentait sans entrain particulier, les iris chocolatés de la gouvernante dégageaient une lueur bienveillante.

« Monsieur est très attentionné.

- Oui. C'est un crétin mais il est gentil. »

Un bref éclat de voix échappa un peu honteusement à la domestique, attendrie par la franchise candide et le timbre séraphique de l'orphelin. Même s'il n'était pas toujours loquace, chacune de ses répliques détonait et le personnel l'adorait. Son authenticité faisait son charme. Tous se réjouissaient que leur jeune maître ait déniché un adorable compagnon assumant son caractère ardent mais brisant aussi la monotonie de sa solitude. Elle l'informa d'ailleurs que celui-ci était allé à la rencontre de madame sa mère (elle s'exprimait véritablement de cette façon). Il s'était maintenant écoulé moins d'une heure depuis son départ. Désormais, il s'affairait sans nul doute dans son salon privé où reposait son piano.

S'il tendait correctement l'oreille, il pouvait ouïr les cordes de l'instrument vibrées sous la pression délicate des touches du clavier. Une mélodie à la fois suave et lénitive filait sous les doigts du pianiste tandis que les notes s'évaporaient spontanément au creux de l'atmosphère. Une berceuse tendre qui l'enveloppait à la manière d'une embrassade maternelle. C'était doux. Lent et relaxant. Le petit musicien ferma les paupières, apaisé. Il flotta longuement jusqu'à ce que, sans crier gare, le silence déroba la vedette aux sonorités melliflues du morceau musical.

Il dut roupiller longtemps puisque, une fois conscient, le contexte se révéla différent de précédemment. La sympathique jeune femme avait disparu, d'épais rideaux faisaient obstacle aux ombres nocturnes de dehors et la vaste chambre bénéficiait d'un éclairage primitif. Toujours dans le flou, il fureta çà et là : la démesure du lieu l'enivra davantage. Que ce fût les dimensions infinies de l'architecture ou la majesté du mobilier, cette folie des grandeurs lui donnait le tournis. Ne serait-ce que la couche où il dormait et dont il ne distinguait plus le bout. Le matelas se dévoilait par-delà ses pieds et permettait vraisemblablement d'accueillir une ou deux personnes supplémentaires à ses côtés, sans risque qu'elles ne se dérangeassent les unes les autres. Des teintes chaudes tapissaient les murs, les matières les plus soyeuses drapaient la literie, une pellicule de vernis peignait l'acajou des meubles et un traversin moelleux massait ses cervicales. Un paradis de confort, en somme. Sans compter les deux pièces annexes à icelui : un boudoir sur la droite, une salle de bains sur la gauche. Toutefois, un élément précis dominait tous les autres. Un détail qui finalisait la magnificence de l'emplacement.

Un parfum.

Étrange fragrance indéfinissable qui embaumait chaque parcelle de textile, chaque copeau boisé, chaque particule d'air. Elle l'avinait délicieusement. Lui rappelait Elliot. Il s'agissait de sa chambre, après tout. Dès lors qu'il humait cette subtile exhalaison, il lui semblait que son maître était partout. Là, proche de lui. À son chevet. Sous la housse, avec lui. Sous ses fripes, insidieux. Ah, oui. Parce que le pyjama était le sien, lui aussi. Cette ultime constatation le plongea dans un embarras des plus indicibles. Celui-ci s'accentua lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'objet de son malaise était réellement tout près. L'unique lumière de l'endroit provenait de la lampe à huile du bureau auquel le jeune noble se trouvait attablé, son stylo glissant élégamment sur l'écorce fine et laiteuse d'une feuille de papier. De son point de vue, Leo ne discernait que sa colonne vertébrale. Il remarqua également que le jeune homme avait troqué sa tenue crème d'étudiant contre un ensemble plus décontracté, l'intemporel « chemise blanche – veston sombre » qui fonctionnait à tous les coups.

Subitement, quelque chose perturba sa contemplation. À force de demeurer constamment immobile, ses muscles s'engourdissaient. Il se mut avec discrétion afin d'être moins courbaturé. Sauf que son corps restait flasque et indiscipliné face à ses ordres mentaux. Dans sa démarche, il ne réussit qu'à émettre une plainte étouffée qui alarma le propriétaire des lieux. Ce dernier réorganisa la paperasse jonchant le secrétaire, inséra sa plume au fond de son étui à encre puis se délogea de sa chaise afin de se diriger vers le présumé endormi. La pénombre additionnée à la crinière bien garnie du petit roturier, il était impossible de le deviner éveillé. Le jeune lord effleura sa frimousse érubescente dont la température élevée s'obstinait. C'était agréable, cette main fraîche contre son épiderme bouillonnant. Il tamponna doucettement la serviette mouillée sur les joues de son ami jusqu'à ce qu'une prise timide sur sa manche ne freinât son activité.

« Excuse-moi, je te réveille ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Il est tard ?

- Je ne sais pas. Vingt-trois heures, peut-être. »

Vingt-trois heures ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas couché, lui ? Leo plissa le nez sous la contrariété. Il travaillait encore alors qu'il ne fabriquait que cela de toute la semaine ? Le coupable arbora une lippe innocente, attestant que ce n'était pas de sa faute, il avait toujours à faire.

« Tu veux sûrement récupérer ta chambre, Elliot. Je vais descendre.

- Pour mettre tes pieds nus sur le parquet, c'est ça ? Et puis quoi encore ? »

Le plus grand grommela d'exaspération tout en bordant le souffrant à l'excès, ce qui arracha un léger gloussement à ce dernier. Une vraie nourrice tyrannique. Même s'il admettait que, de son côté, il n'était pas non plus le malade idéal. L'aristocrate le rassura au mieux : s'il nécessitait de quoi que ce soit, il se trouverait dans la salle communicante à celle-là.

« Je suis un peu gêné de m'approprier ton lit comme ça, quand même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, abruti ? Il n'y a pas mon nom gravé dessus, non plus.

- Si, justement. »

Le petit brun pointa de son index le bas de l'étoffe où se trouvait minutieusement brodé en lettres calligraphiées le prénom du jeune héritier. Celui-ci se gratta l'arrière de l'occiput, pantois.

« Ah ça… c'est un vieux cadeau de ma tante. »

L'adolescent soupira puis s'effondra à côté de son ami, accoudé contre l'un des coussins. Aucun des deux garçons ne ressentait de fatigue présentement. Ils discutèrent donc de tout, rien et n'importe quoi. Elliot expliqua qu'il n'avertirait pas le médecin puisque celui-ci serait capable de charcuter sa boîte crânienne afin de malaxer sa cervelle à l'aide de gros sel (les pratiques médicales de leur époque étant vraiment douteuses). De plus, l'intervention d'un professionnel se révélait vaine quand ils pouvaient se satisfaire d'un mouchoir trempé. Au fil de la conversation, le noble se plaignit et maugréa joyeusement alors que son interlocuteur l'écoutait, amusé de voir son maître s'irriter sans raison précise. Ses propos se firent de plus en plus revêches, surtout lorsque le dialogue dériva vers leurs camarades d'école, notamment sur une bourgeoise qu'Elliot avait en horreur.

« Pitié, ne me parle pas de Sandy Fletcher ! Dire que ma pauvre mère fréquente la sienne.

Tu la détestes vraiment, hum ?

C'est difficile de faire autrement : cette femme est la caricature de la poulette engraissée et arrogante ! »

Il adopta un accent ridicule et pompeux imitant ladite _poulette_.

« _Vernis, __très chère __! Vous avez une maison mârveilleuse ! C'est mârveilleux !_ »

Leo rit fébrilement devant tant de cynisme.

« _Poulette_, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est mon grand-père qui disait ça. _Regarde,_ _Elly, des poulettes ! Des poulettes partout ! Écoute-les comme elles caquettent ! Cot ! Cot ! Cot !_ »

Le jeune homme rit bêtement en se remémorant les dingueries de son aïeul. Voilà un homme qui avait toujours le mot afin d'égayer la galerie. Il était très bon vivant, jovial et extraverti. L'antithèse de son fils, le duc actuel, qui semblait aussi affable qu'une porte de prison. Elliot ne rechignait jamais quand il fallait parler de sa famille. Excepté dès que le sujet déviait vers son père, sujet qu'il s'appliquait à détourner subtilement. Il ne détestait pas son aîné, loin de là. Il paraissait juste… inabordable. Distant. L'adolescent roula sur le dos dans un souffle accablé, fixant d'abord le plafond puis de nouveau son voisin, celui-ci couché sur le flanc. Il lui octroya un sourire auquel son valet répondit volontiers. Le petit brun observa son interlocuteur, la lumière chétive faisant ressortir la rougeur sur sa pommette. Il regrettait un peu l'avoir frappé. Il toucha la contusion, mal assuré.

« Désolé pour ça. »

Elliot tourna le visage, embarrassé, affichant malgré tout un rictus désabusé.

« C'est moi. Je n'ai été très malin. »

Son vis-à-vis fronça les traits. Il approuvait ses torts ? _Lui _? Ou Leo dormait encore ou c'était lui qui était réellement malade. Oui, sa proposition ne découlait guère d'un éclair de génie mais bon, tout de même. Les deux garçons bavardèrent encore un moment même si le bien-portant avait le sentiment grandissant de discourir tout seul. Ses billes oculaires bleutées se réorientèrent sur son serviteur qui somnolait tel un bienheureux. Le jeune homme se retrouva un peu vexé face à autant de mépris de sa personne. Néanmoins, il bâilla à son tour, exténué lui aussi. En quittant le couvre-pied, il étira ses jambes ankylosées lors d'un long craquement puis reprit possession de son quinquet afin d'atteindre sans entrave le séjour adjacent, dont il garda la cloison entrouverte au cas où Leo eût besoin de lui. Il progressait maintenant à tâtons dans son havre de paix exclusif imprégné par les ténèbres. Celui-ci renfermait tout ce qui contribuait au bon entretien de sa psyché, que ce fût son piano à queue, la grande bibliothèque comblée de ses œuvres favorites ou même les deux sofas encadrant le petit guéridon bas autour duquel il aimait savourer un bon thé. Il fondit sur la première méridienne à sa portée avant de s'y affaler, harassé de sa semaine et de ses ultimes rebondissements. Il se permit pourtant ce brin de lecture qui le détendait si bien. Peut-être un peu à son insu, il s'assoupit au bout d'à peine quelques paragraphes.

* * *

><p>Le velours pourpre du polochon caressait le faciès tranquille de l'adolescent en pleine léthargie tandis qu'il s'extirpait bientôt hors de ses songes. Adossé à l'accoudoir, il resta interloqué quelques secondes : il était tellement éreinté hier qu'il n'avait même pas retiré ses habits de civil. Il s'assit en tailleur puis frotta ses paupières encore lourdes, au-dessous desquelles se dessinaient des cernes violacés. Malgré l'exiguïté de sa couchette de fortune – qui était aux antipodes de son matelas originel – il avait peu pâti de la différence de commodité. Il descendit de son divan avant de tirer les rideaux afin d'illuminer naturellement son petit refuge. Derrière la vitre se découvrait le climat automnal imperceptiblement plus clair que la veille, le flux aérien tapant aux carreaux, pressé de s'infiltrer entre les battants de l'écran transparent. Aucun son ne subsistait dehors, la quiétude matutinale régnait à travers l'entièreté de l'enceinte. Cependant, Elliot ne s'attarda pas davantage sur les parages, plus préoccupé par l'état de son camarade convalescent. Lorsqu'il le rejoignit, ce dernier se tenait sur ses guiboles flageolantes et la nitescence frêle du jour inondait déjà la chambre.<p>

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

- Tu sais bien : on va chez Fiona, aujourd'hui.

- Et me trimballer un cadavre toute la journée ? Merci du cadeau ! »

Effectivement, depuis que le roturier était rentré au service des Nightray deux mois auparavant, une tradition c'était tacitement instaurée entre eux. Cette dernière voulait que le duo partît en matinée afin de passer toute la journée en compagnie des marmots de l'orphelinat, et cela chaque semaine. Mais aujourd'hui serait une exception. Le noble interdit quelconque réclamation ou objection puis exigea du malade qu'il restât sous les couettes. Sauf que le concerné refusait d'abdiquer. Le plus grand était ennuyé : il avait conscience que ces visites se révélaient de la plus haute importance pour l'orphelin, il s'agissait de sa famille. Or, il semblait bien trop fiévreux, les pattes toujours oscillantes, bon à être ramassé à la petite cuillère. L'intéressé dut s'en rendre compte car il s'enfouit au fond des couvertures, résigné comme s'il venait de subir le châtiment suprême. Il devait se faire une raison, il supporterait mal cette épopée dans la froidure pré-hivernale. Déçu, il gonfla les joues lors d'une mimique désappointée.

« Ne fais pas la grimace comme ça. Je n'y peux rien, moi, si tu es mal. »

Leo ronchonna tout en se blottissant un peu plus au creux des draps. Affecté par le désarroi de son ami, Elliot désirait le consoler au mieux. Il se posa au bord du baldaquin puis expliqua que le duc se rendait à l'ancienne capitale vers midi. Même s'il prohiba à son valet quelconque déplacement de par sa condition, le noble s'engagea solennellement à emprunter la même calèche que son père pour garantir le bon fonctionnement du foyer d'accueil. Leo exprima sa dubitation.

« Tu penses que tu y arriveras, tout seul ?

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Parce que tu es nul avec les enfants. Tu es toujours désemparé face à eux. »

Outré par cette affirmation sans appel, l'interpellé s'indigna.

« Ils sont complètement hystériques, aussi ! Ils courent partout et rôdent toujours autour de moi, à me regarder avec leurs yeux ! »

_À le regarder avec leurs yeux_ ? Un concept blasphématoire, s'il en était. Cela dérida quelque peu l'infirme provisoire qui s'esclaffa de la véhémence de son maître. Celui-ci rugit en canon avec le rire de son irrévérencieux petit serviteur. Une fois la querelle à sens unique dissipée, il le gratifia d'une expression reconnaissante.

« Merci, Elliot. »

Le dénommé se racla la gorge, gêné. Merci de quoi ? Ce n'était pas comme si cela lui coûtait de le faire. À l'aide de ses doigts, il repeigna la chevelure anarchique du décoiffé afin de les replacer correctement devant ses deux gouffres d'obsidienne, sans qu'icelui n'opposât quelconque résistance, à la grande stupéfaction de l'aristocrate. Voilà une chose sur laquelle il ne l'enquiquinait jamais. Il savait les efforts ardus qu'incluait la vie de château pour Leo. En contrepartie, il avait décidé de ne pas s'impliquer dans la rébellion engagée du petit hérisson contre les brosses et les paires de ciseaux. Tant pis si les autres bourgeois le croyaient négligé. Surtout, cette toison d'ébène reflétait sa personnalité avec cohérence. En aucune circonstance Elliot le forcerait à s'en débarrasser. Touché par la bouille pâlichonne du plus petit, sa voix s'adoucit.

« Repose-toi, maintenant. »

* * *

><p>Cela ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement de laisser son valet au manoir, seulement il avait juré. Par conséquent, Elliot accompagna son père à Sablier en milieu d'après-midi, comme prévu. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi les ruines de cette ville animaient ainsi l'intérêt du duc et il ne le saurait jamais, assurément. De plus, pour une raison qui lui échappait, il n'osait pas questionner l'adulte sur ses escapades fréquentes au sein de la cité déchue. Le transport fut exempt de tout jet vocal. Sire Nightray n'était guère un grand orateur, pourtant son dernier-né profitait des rares instants qu'ils partageaient seuls, même s'ils semblaient dérisoires. Ils l'étaient, indubitablement. Nouer un lien privilégié avec sa descendance ne demeurait nullement dans les priorités du plus âgé. L'unique chose essentielle à ses yeux était que son fils fût un bon représentant de leur généalogie. Le reste importait peu. La diligence déposa bientôt ses voyageurs sur le seuil de la Maison de l'Ange Blanc, à l'intérieur de laquelle ils s'introduisirent tout deux sans attendre. Marchant dans les pas du plus vieux, le jeune héritier flâna à travers l'orphelinat, assez peu attentif à ce qui l'entourait. Après-demain, il repartirait pour Lutwidge. Il espérait que son camarade se soit rétabli entre temps, bien que cela ne fût pas toujours très glorieux.<p>

Pendant qu'il vaquait à ses songes, le visiteur remarqua peu à peu que le bâtiment paraissait drôlement désert. Des murmures presque inaudibles bourdonnaient au bout du couloir. De ce fait, lui et son accompagnateur suivirent le bruit infime, les chuchotements se transformant soudainement en un brouhaha cacophonique provoqué par un petit groupe de bonnes sœurs catastrophées. Ébranlé par la panique générale, Elliot ne saisissait rien de la scène devant lui tandis que son père semblait impassible. Le plus surprenant restait la présence en masse des hommes de Pandora. Ils abordèrent la responsable de l'institut qui cachait sa détresse derrière un grand mouchoir. Le duc s'avança d'un air grave.

« Fiona, expliquez-vous. »

Les arrivants à sa hauteur, celle-ci hoqueta frénétiquement puis leur raconta, chamboulée, que deux enfants s'étaient égarés au fond du ravin de Sablier quelques heures plus tôt.

« Helen et John… »

La vieille dame éclata en sanglots face aux orbes effarés de l'adolescent et l'œil sévère de l'homme.

« Ils… ils ont été tués par un monstre de l'Abysse ! »


	4. Chapitre deux - Droit à l'erreur

**Mise à jour le 28 décembre 2015.**

* * *

><p>Nombre de mots : plus ou moins de cinq mille.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapitre second – <span>Droit à l'erreur<span>

À cet instant, il souhaitait disparaître.

Il abaissa le regard, craignant celui de son ami. Une bourrasque automnale lui glaça l'échine, l'invitant à remonter son col. Le silence morbide contrastait avec la désolation des parages, de même que la grisaille jouissait de son règne despotique sur l'entièreté du décor. Le ciel et la terre. La faune et la flore. Les gens et les cœurs. Tout. Tout était gris. D'un uniforme et maussade gris. La bruine ployait les corps sous son étreinte moite tandis que l'humidité atmosphérique semait aux quatre vents ses effluves mouillés si désagréables à la narine. Les émanations vaporeuses du crachin infiltraient les pores à la façon d'une deuxième peau collante et poisseuse. Manifestation physique en accord avec le mental, ce dernier se morfondant dans une pénible sensation de malaise. S'enfuir ? Il le voulait. Il s'était placé en léger retrait par rapport à son voisin qui, lui, demeurait immobile. Le peu de son visage blême non dissimulé par sa chevelure hérissée était enfoui au creux d'une épaisse écharpe en laine. Incapable d'affronter directement son camarade, Elliot pinça ses lèvres fendillées par la morsure du froid.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que son valet fixait les deux tombes face à lui, placide. En vérité, il ne pipait mot depuis l'annonce du décès d'Helen et John. Du bout des incisives, le noble meurtrit davantage sa lippe inférieure gercée en se remémorant les membres chancelants de l'orphelin au moment d'apprendre l'horrible nouvelle. Il avait d'abord nié. Il n'y crut pas. Il ne _put_ y croire. C'était impossible. D'un spasme plein de détresse, il avait barricadé son crâne entre ses mains avant d'exiger de son maître qu'il le laissât seul, recroquevillé contre ce matelas qui n'était point le sien. Réceptif au tourment de l'endeuillé, le jeune homme n'avait pas insisté.

Par conséquent, ils en étaient là.

L'enterrement des deux défunts s'était déroulé durant cette triste matinée dominicale, à proximité de la Maison de l'Ange Blanc. Fiona, les employées et les autres enfants y avaient assisté, partageant le même chagrin. Suite au bref cérémonial, Leo ne bougea plus de devant les stèles, ne se résolvant pas à les abandonner. Ils étaient… sous terre ? Ils ne reviendraient jamais ? Pourquoi ils ne reviendraient jamais ? L'aristocrate resta muet. Il devinait aisément ce qu'endurait son serviteur : lui aussi connaissait la perte. L'abrupte, l'inattendue et l'injuste perte. Pourtant, même en ayant vécu une situation identique, il semblait incertain sur le geste à effectuer, sur la phrase à prononcer. Ne serait-ce que pour le réconforter. Pour exprimer sa compassion et son soutien. Il désira glisser amicalement sa paume le long de l'épaule du taciturne sauf qu'il dut y renoncer.

« Ne me touche pas. »

Le concerné par cette surprenante requête se ravisa, sondant confusément l'éploré qui serra les poings. L'agacement le gagnait. Grandissait. Il ne se sentait guère accablé, non. Juste atrocement courroucé.

« Leo…

- Tais-toi. Je ne veux pas t'entendre. »

L'intéressé réprima tout son vocal en guise de réponse alors que son interlocuteur fulminait.

« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute.

- Q-quoi ? »

Elliot ne saisissait rien de ce que son servant racontait. Délirait-il ? Celui-ci se retourna et le dévisagea avec aigreur, les traits démantelés par la rage et un doigt improbateur pointé dans sa direction.

« On aurait dû être là ! Si _tu_ ne m'avais pas interdit de quitter le manoir, on aurait pu intervenir ! Helen et John ne seraient pas morts ! »

L'accusé fronça les sourcils et grinça des dents lors d'un rictus outré. C'était la peine qui s'extériorisait, indubitablement. Toutefois, il ne méritait aucunement cette incontrôlable déflagration d'offenses. Il refusait d'assumer le rôle du bouc émissaire, l'incident du gouffre de Sablier ne dépendait ni de sa volonté ni de sa responsabilité. Personne n'était coupable. Surtout pas lui. Ulcéré par de telles remontrances, il se défendit vigoureusement.

« Hé ! Comment j'étais censé savoir que…

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! »

Le garçon sortait définitivement de ses gonds et hurlait dorénavant contre le plus grand. Vociférait, conspuait, crachait cruellement toute son animosité à son égard. Sa fierté lapidée, Elliot tentait de riposter, même si les exclamations de l'énervé couvraient chaque réplique proférée de sa bouche. Les deux voix s'élevèrent bientôt en un vacarme tonitruant ; toute communication se rompit. Frustré de ne pas se faire entendre, le jeune héritier agrippa les bras de son valet tout en sollicitant son écoute. Ce dernier, sourd à ses appels presque désespérés, le repoussa aussitôt puis lui asséna une violente gifle. Actuellement, il se foutait bien de la différence entre leur statut social respectif. Le martyr ouvrit de grands yeux sidérés avant d'effleurer fébrilement son épiderme empourpré. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Leo le frappait, néanmoins il ne se souvenait pas que cet acte eût déjà retranscrit autant de colère.

« Va-t'en. Ne t'approche pas de moi. Je ne veux plus te voir.

- Attends, Leo…

- Dégage, j'ai dit ! Hors de ma vue, enfoiré ! »

Le petit domestique devint fou de fureur. Il plut sur son maître un déluge d'injures féroces visant à l'éloigner au plus vite de lui. Cette crise d'hystérie choqua son camarade : oui, son serviteur se montrait souvent insolent, c'était sa marque de fabrique. Il ne l'avait cependant jamais invectivé de la sorte. Elliot pesta. Il virevolta avant de partir à grandes enjambées telle une furie, lâchant le révolté à son sort.

À cette heure, l'obstination était inutile.

* * *

><p>Le jeune Nightray souffla longuement. Accoudé à sa table, il réceptionnait tant bien que mal ce qu'essayait d'enseigner le professeur. Il était seul. En effet, son valet n'avait pas délogé de l'internat, toujours en proie à la fièvre et à l'émoi. Même bien-portant, ses pieds l'auraient prohibé de se mouvoir. D'autre part, à cause de leur altercation de la veille, le malade se terrait au sein de son amertume et ne s'était plus du tout entretenu avec l'aristocrate. Quelque part, Elliot concevait parfaitement pourquoi son ami se révélait aussi acariâtre. Après l'assassinat de son frère et de son oncle, lui-même éprouva de la rancune pour tout l'univers. Le désarroi de l'adolescent était compréhensible mais ne justifiait nullement la brutalité avec laquelle il l'avait chassé. Il n'avait jamais aspiré à le nuire, lui. Rien dans son comportement ne préconisait un tel traitement. En revanche, le jeune lord ne supportait pas l'éventualité que son fidèle comparse le détestât. Il fallait réellement qu'il le retrouvât pour s'expliquer. Bien qu'il ne fût pas en tort, il regrettait d'avoir haussé le ton en ayant conscience du contexte de leur querelle. Ah, si seulement son sang n'était si chaud !<p>

À la fin des cours matutinaux, le lycéen paraissait contrarié. Malgré sa résolution, il doutait sur comment l'appliquer. L'unique fait d'approcher Leo aujourd'hui semblait téméraire, alors discuter… il pouvait d'ores et déjà compter ses abattis car il était sûr d'y perdre un œil, un organe ou un autre élément vital quelconque de son anatomie. Peut-être fallait-il que le petit brun fût calmé avant d'engager une potentielle conversation ? Mauvaise idée. Le laisser isolé à ruminer trop longtemps attiserait probablement son irritation. Le jeune noble émit un soupir dépité. Sa malle noire nonchalamment hissée sur l'épaule droite, il atteignit le local dédié aux casiers de sa classe. Il se dirigea vers le sien à l'intérieur duquel il rangea les affaires dont il ne nécessitait plus. Il les ordonna bien proprement, organisant les différents niveaux d'étagère à sa bonne convenance. Le garçon ne possédait qu'un credo : chaque place réservée à son manuel et chaque manuel disposé à sa place. Durant ce ménage scrupuleux, sa concentration resta focalisée sur l'absent. De quelle manière devait-il procéder ? C'était la première fois que tous deux se trouvaient confrontés à une telle crise et le plus grand ignorait comment la gérer. Face à ce constat, Elliot fronça les sourcils tout en terminant son rangement : il n'était définitivement pas un animal sociable. Enfin, il fallait bien un début à tout, non ?

Avant la voie du réfectoire, il emprunta celle des dortoirs afin de s'assurer que son camarade ne manquait de rien. Il se ferait incontestablement incendier à peine l'embrasure de la porte franchie, seulement il préférait accomplir ce détour. Au cas où. Sans raison précise et même s'il n'arrivait pas à crever l'abcès maintenant. En même temps qu'il marchait, l'étudiant continuait de cogiter, enserré par une multitude de sentiments contradictoires, sournoisement enchevêtrés les uns aux autres. Le doute. La stupéfaction. La rancœur, envers l'agressivité de Leo mais également la sienne. Ainsi qu'une petite once d'espoir, malgré tout. Aussi maigre fût son expérience en terme de rapports amicaux, il aimait croire que ce qu'ils vivaient n'étaient qu'un orage passager qui finirait bien par s'estomper. Ils ne pouvaient pas se quitter de cette façon, si peu de temps après s'être enfin réunis. Ils étaient bien au-dessus de cela, ils dénicheraient un terrain d'entente, à la longue. Du moins, c'était ce que le jeune homme se répétait afin de se rassurer.

Au final, chacun n'avait encore rien vu de l'autre. Leur relation semblait si naturelle qu'il oubliait parfois qu'il connaissait Leo depuis seulement l'été dernier. Quel âge avait leur rencontre, aujourd'hui ? Six mois, à peine ? Une demi-année, grossièrement de vulgaires poussières à l'échelle de toute une existence, en somme. Il n'avait, pour l'instant, entraperçu la personnalité de l'orphelin qu'en surface. Ils auraient bien l'occasion de se découvrir au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulerait. De s'apprendre. De mûrir. Mais les choses iraient-elles forcément en s'améliorant ? Le jeune héritier ne pouvait encore rien affirmer et cette incertitude persistante l'horripilait. En ce moment précis, l'éphèbe craignait ce à quoi le petit domestique pensait. Regrettait-il de l'avoir laissé s'immiscer dans son quotidien, alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé ? De l'avoir suivi au manoir pour une vie qui ne lui correspondait clairement pas ? D'avoir abandonné la maison de Fiona et ses occupants, et donc d'avoir été loin lorsqu'Helen et John avaient eu besoin d'être protégés ? Oui, le pauvre se maudissait sûrement d'avoir choisi celui désigné comme son « maître » plutôt que sa famille de substitution. Cette idée pinçait les entrailles du jeune duc en devenir.

Elliot ne souhaitait aucunement que son valet reniât tout cela. Lui. Eux. L'esquisse fragile du lien qu'ils tissaient doucement, gentiment. Ensemble. De parole bancale en petit pas balbutiant. De plaisanterie innocente en prise de bec enfantine. Chaque minuscule miette ou petit rien dont ils se nourrissaient sans jamais exiger plus. Ces instants indolents suspendus sur une ligne temporelle gelée, ceux-ci bercés par autant de mots que de silences. Il culpabilisait devant l'éventualité que Leo se sacrifiât pour son bien-être exclusif. Pourtant… il avait peur que leur histoire s'achevât là alors qu'elle commençait juste. Qu'on lui arrachât ce qu'il avait si éperdument attendu. De se noyer une fois de plus au cœur des eaux glacées de la solitude alors qu'il recouvrait jour après jour un nouveau souffle. De perdre la trogne malicieuse de ce petit être insolite à la spontanéité adorablement dérangeante.

La présence du petit roturier à ses côtés sonnait dorénavant comme une évidence. Revenir en arrière, à l'époque où le monde n'était qu'hypocrisie et faux-semblant, l'affecterait. Il ne savait pas tout et le chemin parcouru paraissait dérisoire. Seulement, avec Leo, ils échangeaient même sans parler. Des regards complices, des mimiques taquines, des moues agacées puis quelques notes sur un clavier noir et blanc. Et la simplicité de ce partage rendait l'aristocrate serein. Ni plus, ni moins. Ce dernier expira. De telles réflexions néfastes le déprimaient.

Il arriva bientôt devant l'huis le séparant de sa destination, sans l'ouvrir pour autant. Il se cloua sur place, paralysé, réticent à entrer. Cette chambre était également la sienne, non ? Pourquoi hésitait-il, alors ? Tout lui indiquait qu'il avait plus intérêt à tracer sa route. Malgré tout, il s'arma de bravoure puis osa s'introduire entre l'encadrement et la cloison avant de remarquer que son servant somnolait. Lui semblait-il, tout du moins. Il progressa à travers la petite chambrée lumineuse tout en s'efforçant de demeurer discret. L'endormi ne lui dévoilait que son dos, alité sur le flan et pelotonné sous les couettes. Son lit situé vers le fond de la pièce, près de la fenêtre, était encerclé de plusieurs colonnes de livres empilés les uns sur les autres. Celles-ci formaient une forteresse de bouquins, comme un mur dissuadant l'indésirable d'approcher. Inquiet quant à l'état du souffreteux, le visiteur ne put s'empêcher de se pencher au-dessus de lui. Replié en chien de fusil, Leo avait ramené ses jambes à sa poitrine, ses cheveux obscurs rendant invisible sa figure esquintée de douleur. L'intrus le contempla de nombreuses secondes. Était-ce vraiment à cause de lui si Leo dépérissait de la sorte ? S'était-il trompé en lui proposant de le rejoindre en tant que serviteur ? Finalement, il tendit une main timide vers l'inconscient puis, avec beaucoup de précaution, il remonta le drap jusqu'à ses épaules. Ensuite, il pivota sur lui-même avant de fuir. En détalant, une drôle d'intuition remuait ses viscères. Celle de n'être qu'un crétin fini.

* * *

><p>Tous ses muscles se maintinrent contractés jusqu'à ce que le loquet de la poignée se verrouillât lors d'un cliquetis significatif. Leo se redressa puis tourna la tête en direction de l'issue par laquelle son colocataire venait de déguerpir. L'esseulé étouffa une plainte aiguë, à genoux sur l'édredon. Les mirettes égarées dans le vague, son crâne chuta lourdement au creux de son oreiller. Il enlaça fort le morceau de literie contre lui, comme s'il désirait s'encastrer dedans, puis se nicha à nouveau sous les couvertures. Au fond de sa cachette en tissu, il se sentait abominablement mal. Et pas que sur un plan physiologique. Il éprouvait des remords. Pour Helen et John mais aussi pour s'être braqué contre son ami. Il avait commis une erreur. Tout cela n'avait jamais été la faute d'Elliot. C'était la sienne. Sa santé défaillante avait perturbé leur programme hebdomadaire. Sans ça, tout ce serait déroulé comme d'accoutumée et ils auraient secouru les deux malheureux. Cette pensée le bouleversa.<p>

Parler au conditionnel était pire que de parler au passé.

Le garçon palpa son front : la température était stabilisée mais son organisme le faisait toujours souffrir. Une puissante céphalée compressait ses connexions neuronales il devait s'empresser d'implorer le pardon de son maître sinon sa cervelle risquait d'éclater, à force de tergiverser. Surtout, c'était la moindre des choses : Elliot s'était montré prévenant, avait pris soin de lui sans recevoir aucune gratitude en contrepartie. Leo resta couché un moment. Sa confrontation future avec le jeune noble le pétrifiait. Il respira doucement, le temps de s'insuffler du courage puis, comme pour un pansement à arracher, il s'extirpa de sa tanière douillette d'un bond afin de s'habiller en vitesse. D'après l'horloge, c'était encore la pause du créneau de midi, juste avant que les élèves ne reprissent le chemin de la classe, aux alentours de quatorze heures. Il avait peut-être une chance d'intercepter sa cible. Il s'éloigna hâtivement de la partie pensionnat afin de regagner la structure principale. En parcourant le grand hall d'accueil, une soudaine sensation d'étourdissement l'envahit.

L'établissement de Lutwidge proposait un environnement clair qui jouait sur toutes les nuances de blanc. Blanc cassé, crème, opalin, immaculé, laiteux, platine, écru… Plein de blanc. Beaucoup de blanc. Trop de blanc. Si cela présentait l'avantage de faire rayonner les bâtiments de façon assez naturelle, la suprématie de cette teinte exsangue aliénait quelque peu les perceptions visuelles de Leo. Même si sa frange carbonée réduisait un minimum son éblouissement, cet éclairage diaphane exagéré l'exaspérait. Il se fit violence pour négliger sa gêne et arpenta les multiples couloirs, se concentrant exclusivement sur son objectif. Autrement dit, Elliot. Bourreau de travail qu'il était, il se trouvait peut-être dans un coin désert, à réviser en toute tranquillité ? Ou bien mangeait-il à la cantine ? Ou lisait-il à la bibliothèque ? Ou même jouait-il du piano ? Le petit domestique grogna. Tellement d'endroits où fouiller et si peu de temps pour tous les explorer : quelle plaie ! Il poursuivit sa course quand icelle se vit subitement interrompue.

« Ah, Leo ? On ne l'a pas du tout vu, aujourd'hui. Étrange, non ? »

À la prononciation de son prénom, le susnommé freina la cadence. Il découvrit à sa gauche une porte ouverte sur une salle d'étude, à l'intérieur de laquelle bavardaient un groupe de trois bourgeoises bêcheuses aux échanges oraux bien sonores.

« Il n'était plus amusant alors Nightray s'en est débarrassé. »

Leurs pouffements idiots retentirent lors d'un unisson discordant tandis que le guetteur plissa le nez de dégoût. Pourquoi jaquetaient-elles, ces cruches ? Il s'absentait une demi-journée et toutes les péronnelles du canton ragotaient déjà à son sujet ? Le trio cancanait joyeusement sans apercevoir la pique meurtrière que leur octroyait l'individu tapi dans l'ombre.

« Les Nightray sont tellement arrogants : personne n'est assez bien pour eux. Ils se croient tout permis alors qu'ils ne méritent même pas leur titre de grande famille ducale. Mon père dit que ce ne sont que des chiens, des traîtres. Un vrai fléau ! Ils répandent la calamité partout où ils passent ! »

Plus son discours s'éternisait, plus il bouillonnait chez l'épieur l'envie furieuse de défenestrer cette sale vipère. Pourquoi tant de dédain ? Se rendait-elle compte de ce qu'elle avançait, au moins ? Que quelqu'un fît taire cette pimbêche ! Sur le champ ! Comme pour narguer ses prières, un rire gras exulta derechef.

« Si le chasseur de têtes pouvait tous les abattre, cela ferait une tare en moins pour la société ! »

Leo tiqua nerveusement. C'en était trop. La commère gloussait bêtement, ne ressentant guère l'aura malveillante juste derrière elle. Sans crier gare, une poigne brutale lacéra son bras puis la fit valser de sa chaise, provoquant la rencontre fortuite de son fessier avec le plancher. L'impudente s'insurgeait âprement pendant que les deux autres harpies assistaient penaudes à la scène.

« Hé ! C'est quoi ton pro… »

Elle n'acheva pas sa jérémiade qu'elle discerna, stupéfaite, l'œillade sombre de son agresseur. Celui-ci ayant oublié ses lunettes, sa victime subissait de front ses iris anthracite, deux spirales infernales qui semblaient sur le point de l'engloutir. De ses orbes intransigeants, il lui darda l'étendue son aversion pour elle avant de s'emparer du siège de la malotrue. L'attaquant souleva le dossier bien au-dessus de sa tête, impassible. En voyant le garçon prêt à cogner leur collègue, les deux pécores entonnèrent ensemble un hurlement strident.

Il allait la tuer.

Il se préparait véritablement à la tabasser lorsqu'un obstacle bloqua son geste. Alors que l'arme improvisée s'effondrait au sol dans un bruit sec, Elliot harponnait le coude de son servant avec fermeté, la lueur excédée de son regard indigo lui adressant tout son mécontentement. Sans se préoccuper des potiches effarouchées, l'intervenant traîna le rebelle de force jusqu'au fin fond des corridors de l'école. Les foulées du premier dévoraient les mètres d'un rythme soutenu, contraignant le second à quasiment courir afin de le suivre. L'emprise était tellement rêche qu'elle lui faisait mal. Son ravisseur les emmena jusqu'à un passage peu fréquenté, au creux d'un angle adjacent où il épingla ses épaules contre le mur, enfonçant presque ses ongles au sein de sa chair.

« Mais à quoi tu joues, bon sang ! »

L'interrogé se réduit à quia, redoutant de lui faire face. Contre son gré, il tremblait frénétiquement. Lui-même paraissait dépassé par les évènements.

« Elle… elle t'a… »

Devant le désarroi de son ami, le jeune homme adoucit la prise qu'il gardait sur lui et l'observa avec indulgence.

« Comment… comment tu peux supporter tous ces gens qui t'insultent ? »

Le concerné ferma les paupières. Inspira lentement.

« Je ne peux pas. »

De ses paumes Leo camoufla ses yeux. Hoqueta piteusement.

« C'est affreux, Elliot. Je suis comme eux. Je suis comme eux ! »

Le prénommé demeura coi. Sa fragilité ainsi écorchée à vif, son petit serviteur lui fendait le cœur. D'ordinaire si fier et espiègle, son enveloppe charnelle se désagrégeait dorénavant sous la honte et la faiblesse de son esprit exténué. Ses paroles chevrotaient, sa salive s'acidifiait, ses boyaux se tordaient. Représentation de l'Homme plongé aux plus bas-fonds de la misère. Pitoyable.

« Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé… »

Il se rétracta sur lui-même, désireux de se ficher sous terre pour toujours, quand une pression délicate l'incita à relever le menton. Deux grands saphirs le sondaient, à la fois bienveillants et intrigués.

« Tu ne vas pas pleurer, tout de même ? »

À cette question, l'interpellé sentit un sillon salé creuser sa pommette livide, à la grande déception de son maître. Cette vision du petit roturier en péril psychologique le déstabilisait.

« Ah non ! Pas ça !

- Désolé…

- Tais-toi donc, tu veux ? »

D'un claquement de langue faussement réprobateur, le jeune milord sécha de sa manche les quelques vilaines crasses translucides accumulées en excès au niveau des canaux lacrymaux. Embarrassé par le trouble exacerbé de son camarade, Elliot le blâma d'un ton qui se voulait plus railleur que moralisateur.

« Ah ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! De quoi je vais avoir l'air, moi, avec un pleurnichard pareil ? »

Son valet arbora une moue pathétique, les lèvres et les pupilles frémissantes. Maladroit avec les âmes torturées, cette tristesse débordante commençait à mettre très mal à l'aise le jeune héritier. D'un mouvement qu'il espéra bien assuré, il tapota gentiment le haut de la caboche du petit mélancolique.

« Allez, allez. C'est bon, c'est fini. Viens, je te ramène. »

L'adolescent opina faiblement du chef puis se laissa raccompagner sans broncher. Saisissant son poignet, Elliot le guida jusqu'à leur chambre.

* * *

><p>Leo se retrouva donc allongé – encore –, son ami assis sur le matelas, à côté de lui. Celui-ci contrôla la fièvre puis réarrangea l'épais voile de jais de son compère devant sa frimousse blafarde. Le binôme se toisa de longues secondes sans mot dire. Le plus grand réfléchissait : fallait-il lancer le dialogue ? Ou bien le temps cicatriserait-il les plaies de lui-même ? Non, éviter la fatalité – aussi absurde fût-elle – ne les aiderait ni l'un ni l'autre. Les derniers jours avaient été fatigants pour l'orphelin mais, aujourd'hui, il pouvait se tenir près de lui. Et c'était à lui de réaliser le premier pas.<p>

« Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, Leo. Seulement… je ne peux pas t'affirmer que nous aurions sauvé Helen et John si nous avions été présents. »

Son interlocuteur demeura interdit. Ça, il en avait déjà conscience, même s'il préférait ne pas méditer là-dessus. Il renifla, encore chancelant, puis s'excusa pour la énième fois. Le jeune noble parut de marbre face à cela.

« Ce qui est arrivé… est épouvantable. Sauf que ce n'était pas une raison pour être odieux. Tu sais pourtant mieux que quiconque jamais je n'essaierais de te blesser. »

Cette réplique acerbe refroidit le souffrant qui se raidit. Il s'enveloppa de son couvre-pied de manière à masquer son minois empreint de culpabilité. Le jeune noble se baffa mentalement en bredouillant dans sa barbe. Mince, avait-il été trop franc ? Il retira l'étoffe afin de distinguer de nouveau son camarade.

« D-désolé, je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça. Tout ira bien, je te le promets. Je suis ton allié, alors ne pense pas l'inverse, s'il te plaît. »

Le garçon acquiesça timidement, la joue ensevelie au fond de son coussin. Un nouvel instant de quiétude s'installa entre eux. Le jeune Nightray souffla en délestant le nœud de son uniforme qui encombrait son larynx. Il plaqua ses mains sur le lit puis étira ses gambettes qu'il croisa ensuite, fixant au loin un point imaginaire. Évasives, ses cordes vocales vibrèrent enfin pour briser le mutisme ambiant. Il expliqua que lorsque son aîné et son oncle furent tués, il se sentit fautif malgré lui. Ainsi, dans le but de se soustraire de ce détestable sentiment, il se mit à exécrer n'importe qui. Même sa propre famille. À cette époque, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tous s'évertuaient à tourner la page au plus vite pendant que lui persistait à ne pas oublier, à ne pas pardonner. Il alimentait sa haine un peu plus chaque minute, chaque heure. Il n'acceptait pas l'absence.

Néanmoins, un élément perturbateur apparut. Un danger imminent qui l'obligea à rectifier le sens de ses priorités. Une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa fratrie. De sa mère. Suite à ce drame, celle-ci ne semblait jamais concentrée, ses billes optiques inexpressives toujours absorbées par le vide. Si lui ressentait une profonde lésion plantée jusque dans l'âme, il n'imaginait même pas dans quel état elle se trouvait après la décapitation sanglante de son fils et de son frère. Et tandis qu'elle était affaiblie, un curieux inconnu rôdait de façon suspecte autour d'elle.

Un homme. Un serpent.

« Isla Yura. »

Dès que ce nom infect siffla à ses tympans, une bile âcre brûla la gorge éraillée de Leo. Ce reptile. Encore. Où qu'il allât, il finissait systématiquement par en réentendre des nouvelles. Cependant, il ne se manifesta pas lors de la tirade du conteur.

Le benjamin des Nightray n'affectionnait point ce personnage saugrenu. Son attitude excentrique, ses propos loufoques, ses minauderies cauteleuses, cette grimace venimeuse collée à son faciès cadavérique… rien chez ce pitre ridicule ne transpirait l'honnêteté. D'ailleurs, Claude, Ernest et Vanessa Nightray ne l'appréciaient guère plus. À contrario de la duchesse qui s'amusait beaucoup des bouffonneries du plaisantin. Il circulait des rumeurs alarmantes sur icelui et ses activités malsaines au sein d'une secte, raison pour laquelle le jeune héritier appréhendait l'influence croissante de ce clown azimuté sur sa mère. Il avait peur qu'il la manipulât aux services d'effroyables desseins. Toutefois, pour une raison inconnue, le duc se révéla absolument hermétique aux avertissements de sa progéniture. En conséquence, il partit lui-même à la rencontre de sa génitrice afin d'avouer ses frayeurs quant à cet usurpateur. Bien sûr, l'adulte ne partagea nullement son opinion. De son point de vue, cet homme paraissait plutôt charmant quoique très atypique. Cette réponse terrifia son dernier-né. Désemparé, il se jeta à ses genoux et lui conjura de reprendre pied. Pria. Quémanda. Supplia.

_« Pitié, n'arrêtez pas de vivre. »_

Vernis Nightray écarquilla ses grandes prunelles caramel avant de cueillir son garçon de ses bras et de le claustrer contre sa poitrine. Leur embrassade fut comme un pacte tacite qu'ils scellèrent. Ils vivraient. Peut importerait leur infortune, ils vivraient. L'adolescent devinait que le sourire de sa mère ne resplendirait plus autant qu'autrefois, que son rire aérien carillonnerait différemment, maintenant. Pourtant, il n'aurait de cesse de la raccrocher à son existence. Surtout, il ne permettrait pas ce cinglé d'Isla Yura de s'approcher trop près d'elle. C'était sa décision. Sa mission. Son devoir.

À la fin de son monologue, Elliot ébouriffa d'une main lasse ses mèches châtain puis massa sa nuque endolorie. Il réorienta ses globes turquoise sur son petit domestique, dont l'attention se portait avec insistance sur une fibre quelconque de son polochon en mousseline. Il se taisait, écoutait simplement. Son maître conclut d'une voix dissonante malgré lui, presque désenchanté par ses propres mots.

« Les proches que l'on a perdu… ne nous reviennent jamais. Mais il faut continuer de lutter pour ceux que l'on a encore à protéger. Enfin, c'est ce en quoi je crois. »

Leo ne le réfuta en rien. Au moment de rejoindre la résidence des Nightray, trois mois après sa rencontre avec le benjamin de la fratrie, le petit roturier avait eu vent de l'exécution de Fred Nightray par le biais des autres employés. Or, il n'avait jamais évoqué cette tragédie avec son jeune maître, estimant que ce n'était pas à lui d'abordé le sujet. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi l'aristocrate gardait le silence sur cet épisode traumatisant de son enfance, ne possédant pas le recul nécessaire afin de se livrer posément, même à son serviteur. Celui-ci grelottait suite au soliloque de son ami, affecté par ses confidences. Il se blottit contre les draps.

« Avant… _ça_, je ne connaissais pas la mort. »

Son vis-à-vis le jaugea un instant, étonné. Ah oui ? Et ses parents, alors ? Leo ne visualisait plus son père dans sa mémoire son visage, son caractère, l'homme qu'il était, ce dernier étant mort dès son jeune âge. Il avait donc vécu avec sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut portée disparue à son douzième anniversaire. Et uniquement « portée disparue ». En effet, le matin où la femme fut soi-disant occise, le garçon renia cette alternative. Aucune déclaration officielle, aucune enquête, ni aucune hypothèse ne furent établies. Pas même un cadavre déterré ou un témoin auditif et/ou oculaire fiable. Que des on-dit dispersés de bouche à oreille à travers la bourgade dans lequel il habitait. Au début, il les ignora. Pour lui, il ne s'agissait que de quolibets et de calomnies pour les dénigrer gratuitement, sa mère et lui. Néanmoins, le soir même, elle ne revint jamais à leur domicile. Dans son entêtement à ne pas vouloir admettre le pire, le gamin la chercha avec assiduité durant plusieurs jours. En vain. Au fil du temps, même s'il n'en était pas encore sûr, il s'était habitué à l'idée qu'il ne reverrait plus sa maman. Sa dernière famille. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était ainsi. Quand bien même il aimait l'idée qu'elle vivait encore quelque part ici-bas, à l'abri.

À brasser de la sorte de tels souvenirs, le timbre de l'orphelin buta sous le silence respectueux de son voisin. Ses doigts se crispèrent, son ventre se noua. Oui, à cette période, il avait encaissé et géré le deuil de cette manière. Seulement, quand son ami avait confirmé le trépas d'Helen et John, zéro sortie de secours se trouvait à disposition. Ce n'était guère devant lui l'un de ces villageois qui se contentait de suppositions, qui supputait à tout-va. C'était Elliot. Elliot ne mentait pas. Dans ce cas… comment supporter cela si ce n'était point un mensonge ? Comment endurer une réalité qui s'imposait aussi brusquement à lui ? Tout cela avait surgi de nulle-part trop rapidement, sans anticipation, sans possibilité de le contourner comme pour sa mère. Et maintenant, il fallait l'accepter sauf qu'il n'y parvenait pas.

Le jeune noble lorgnait son servant en train de sangloter, la mine rembrunie. Même s'il était agréable la majeure partie du temps – à condition que nul ne s'interposât entre lui et sa lecture –, Leo restait émotionnellement très secret, inaccessible. Son maître le savait moqueur, irritable, distrait, apathique, impulsif parfois… mais il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence de cette facette-là de son tempérament. Cette vulnérabilité totalement exposée devant ses yeux nus. Celle d'une pauvre petite créature farouche à fleur de peau. Par ailleurs, se rendre compte de son manque d'informations latent quant au passé et aux humeurs de son domestique le vexait contre son gré. Cependant, pouvait-il vraiment le juger pour ça ? Après tout, lui non plus ne disait pas tout. Cette réaction était stupide, irrationnelle. Seulement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être à la fois curieux et soucieux de son acolyte. À nouveau la crainte l'assaillit : était-il égoïste au point que la planète ne gravitât plus qu'autour de son nombril et de ses problèmes personnels ? Monopolisait-il son ami, _son égal_, tant et si bien que celui-ci effaçait ses tracas et ses besoins en sa présence ? Elliot se frotta l'arête du nez d'une expression consternée, en rogne contre sa propre personne.

Face à ce grognement rauque, le petit serviteur papillonna des paupières, abasourdi. Les traits fins du jeune héritier paraissaient si graves. Était-ce à cause de lui ? Malhabile, il prit le poignet de son camarade puis lui accorda une œillade aimable.

« Merci… d'être là. »

Ceci arracha un sourire au plus grand, visiblement touché par ce joli message subliminal. Suite à ce long échange, l'étudiant se redressa finalement et s'adressa à son collègue. Il lui ordonna de se reposer et lui signala qu'il reviendrait le visiter à la pause de seize heures. Or, tandis qu'il partait, le grabataire saisit le pan de sa veste afin de le retenir. Le jeune homme se stoppa net, incrédule.

« Cela te dérangerait de… rester avec moi, encore un peu ? Je ne veux pas être seul. »

Elliot consulta la grosse pendule de leur chambre : niveau temps, il était large. Il réfléchit… une fraction de seconde. Puis sourit à l'attention de la bouille attendrissante de son compagnon.

« Jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, dans ce cas. »


End file.
